Altaria Kamino
Altaria Kamino is a fanfiction character that was made an actual character. Her name Altaria ''comes from a Pokémon named Altaria and her last name is similar to the word ''kimono. Appearance Altaria has light blue long hair, fair skin, and sky blue eyes. She likes to keep her hair in a high ponytail but sometimes keeps it down. In part three, Altaria's outfit consists of a kimono that is the same color as her eyes with sakura flower and white petal designs, black high heels, and a dark blue obi to tie her kimono. In Naruto: Final Bonds she has on a light blue long sleeved shirt, a lavender apron skirt, white tights, and black sandals. During the war, she has on a short lavender kimono with white flower designs, black tights, black boots, and a fingerless wrist length fishnet glove on her right hand. Her hair is also a bit shorter and has some lavender streaks. Chakra Genjutsu She specializes in genjutsu by making her enemies confused using Mind Style: Confusion Blast. She can knock her enemies out using Mind Style: Knock Out Round. She can control her enemies using Mind Style: Living Puppet Technique. She can deflect their attacks using Mind Style: Chakra Deflection, which also stops her enemies' chakra flow. Ninjutsu Her chakra natures are Mind Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, and Fire Release. Water, Fire, and Lighting create Mind Release. Mind Release is more of a spiritual attack then a physical one. Having Mind Release is like having Psychic powers. Senjutsu Her senjutsu is Spirit mode. Spirit Mode can only be used by those who have Mind Release. It releases Psychic powers and gives users special chakra. This chakra is purple and can be used to activate Mind Release. Without it, Mind Release is useless. A Super Surprise During the war, Altaria was able to use Wind Style: Twin Turbines. She was also able to use Chidori, Dark Style: Shadow Dragon, Light Style: Heaven Spears, and Water Style: Tidal Wave. Personality Altaria is kind but also sometimes a bit bossy. Her attitude is both friendly and sassy. She is not one to mess with. Although she is not skilled in taijutsu, she can land a very powerful punch when needed(or wanted!) Strength of a Million Altaria is not from a village and can manage to take care of herself. She grows stronger due to the fact of remembering her village getting destroyed and she was the only survivor. But, her sister, Lavender, and her team were on a mission and came back thinking she was dead. They later meet and have a battle to see who's strongest. Altaria wins. Appearances Anime In part three episode 27, Altaria was shown to be about 13 and was crying. Team Kakashi later found her but she looked up at Sakura then ran, smiling. They encounter her again only this time she attacks them. She runs smiling once again. Manga In volume 349, she is shown standing and crying. She then turned her head to look at Team Kakashi. She then grinned and ran away, laughing. They encounter her again but she attacks using Smoke Screen and then runs while they are distracted by the smoke. Trivia *Altaria is the first character to be named after a Pokémon. *Altaria is the only character that can use Wind Style without actually having Wind Release. **She is also the only character to have Mind Release before part four. *She is the only female character that is not a ninja in the five great nations to have a clan. *She is the only character who is not from Hikari to have Light Style. She is also the only character to have Dark Style yet not from Dāku. Category:Trivia Pages Category:Charecters Category:Female Category:Kamino Clan Category:Jiinchuriki